Portable computing and communication devices, such as laptop, notebook and netbook computers, are generally configured with wireless capability and include one or more internal antennas to communicate with access points or base stations. These internal antennas generally provide an antenna pattern with similar gain in both vertical and horizontal directions. Since access points and base stations are generally located in a more horizontal direction, much of the gain of these antennas is wasted in the vertical direction. An internal antenna with an increased gain in the horizontal direction and reduced gain in the vertical direction (i.e., a more donut shaped radiation pattern) would be more suitable for use in portable computing and communication devices, however conventional antennas are generally unable to provide such a radiation pattern due to form factor restrictions. Furthermore, these conventional antennas are generally unable to support a multi-protocol system (e.g., WiMAX and WiFi).
Thus, there are general needs for multiprotocol antenna structures suitable for use in flat panel displays and other planar devices.